What One Storm Can Do
by Ari3s
Summary: All it took was one storm to change this boy's life. From that point on things get stranger and stranger. Mob Talker fanfiction. Rated T for Language, Humor style, and some other things that'll come up later in the story. Co-Author's page: /u/5426433/
1. Chapter 1

**Before we get to the story let me just say, this is my first fan fiction. Yes, it is a Mob Talker fan fiction. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
**

Chapter 1: A Turn for the Strange  
Our story starts with a boy, fourteen years of age, with brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, playing Minecraft. Now this boy has an almost ridiculous amount of mods installed. One in specific, the Mob Talker mod. On this night, the boy was playing with a friend of his on their survival world. "Hey Lucas, do you have any extra sticks?" said Lucas' friend. "Yeah, I'm over at our house." Replied Lucas. He added, "One hell of a storm RL tonight am I right Andy?" "Oh yeah, the news even said to expect a power outage." Replied Andy. Andy was right, the news had earlier informed that the storm will more than likely cause a power outage. Andy yawned loudly. "Tired much?" asked Lucas with a bit of a chuckle. "You could say that," Andy said with a yawn, "I'm gonna get some shut eye. Night Lucas." Lucas chuckled again. "Alright, good night. You gonna be on tomorrow?" He asked. "Um, no. I'll see you at school on Monday." Andy replied, his voice showing that he was tired. A message popped up in the chat saying, "Insanest115 has left the game." Lucas exits the and goes into a creative world. About a half hour later a bolt of lighting hits the ground and startles Lucas. "Sh*it! Phew, any closer and I'd be left without power." Just as he says that another bolt hits the house's fuse box. A surge of electricity goes through the cord of Lucas' computer and shocks him with enough power to make him fall out of his seat, leaving him unconscious. Two hours later the boy wakes up and checks the time on his phone. "Ugh, 2:13 am." He gets up and hears a noise downstairs. Now this unusual because his Dad is still in Afghanistan, his Mother walked out when he was a baby, and his sister moved in with her boyfriend two years ago. He grabs a flashlight and a bat and heads downstairs, his pug Riley not far behind him. He shines the flashlight into the living room. He says, "Hello?" Not expecting an answer he jumps when he hears a female voice reply back. "H-Hello..?" He shines the flashlight in the direction he heard the voice and sees a girl with orange hair, eyes of almost the same color, fair white skin, a green hoodie with a Creeper face on the hood, dark green short shorts, leggings of the same color, shoes of matching color, and black gloves. "What the-?! Who are you?! How did you get in my house?!" Lucas asked, his voice full of confusion as he was still a bit groggy. "Eep! I-I don't know how I got here! I just woke up, a-and here I was!" replied the girl. She had her hands up, trying to block the bright light. Lucas takes in her every detail as he thinks to himself, _She seems like she's telling the truth. She honestly doesn't know how she got here_. "What's your name?" he asks her. "C-Cupa.." she replies. He looks more at the girl, continuing to think to himself, _She looks and sounds like she's my age. This is just..weird_. "Cupa huh? I'm Lucas. Where did you come from?" Cupa looks around and points to a poster of a Minecraft world. "T-There!" Lucas looks at the poster and raises an eyebrow. "You came from..Minecraft?" he asks full of doubt. "Y-Yes! I remember now! I was walking around in a forest and I suddenly blacked out! When I woke up I was here!" as she explains this, Lucas' eyes widen as something clicks in his head. He frantically pulls out his phone and looks at a picture. "No way.." he puts his phone away and looks back at Cupa. He rubs his eyes and blinks when he sees that the girl is still there. "Definitely not a dream." the girl tilts her slightly as he says this. Lucas yawns and stretches his arms out as he so, he rubs his eyes again. "Oh jeez, I'm tired." he flops onto the couch and closes his eyes. When he wakes up he sees Cupa only a few inches away from his face, watching him closely. This immediately makes him jump back. "What in the-?! What are you doing?!" he asks. "Watching you sleep." she replies back. "What? Why?!" he asks as he sits down on the couch. "I dunno, just cause I guess." she looks down, "Sorry.." As Lucas gathers his thoughts he stretches out and says to Cupa, "I-It's alright, really. Now," he claps his hands together, "why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Just as he says that his phone rings, playing the chorus from Eminem's Berzerk. "And that would be Andy calling." ha answers the phone. "You've got Lucas, the boy who's going insane in the membrane! What's up?" he gets up and walks into the kitchen, Cupa immediately follows him. "Lucas? Listen I'm coming to your house I'm right down the street! You're never gonna believe what happened to me!" says Andy frantically. "I was just gonna say the same thing. Well that last sentence I mean."

**And that's all for the first chapter! Please leave a review, let me know what you think! Chapter 2 will be out soon. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here it is, chapter 2! I made some references so if you think you figured out any tell me what you think the reference is in your review! **

Chapter 2: "Well Slap Me Silly and Call Me B-Real!"  
A few minutes later Lucas hears a knock on the door, he gets up and opens it slightly. "Put it in the slot." he says quietly. "What?" replied Andy. "I said put it int the slot. For a fee, I can take your puny little weapon and turn it into a powerful piece of machinery." Andy scoffs as Lucas says this. "Ratchet and Clank Going Commando, the scene where you first meet Slim Cognito." Lucas opens the door fully and says, "Good job! So, what'd you need to tell me?" Andy rubs the back of his head as he speaks. "Well..y'know the mob talker mod from Minecraft?" Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Yeaah. Why, what about it?" Andy takes a deep breath in and replies to Lucas' question. "T-Take a look for yourself." He takes a step to the side to show a girl behind him with dark brown hair that goes down to her waist, a black turtle neck, a mini skirt of the same color, even darker leggings, a hat or cap resembling the face of an Enderman's, and most noticeable of all, purple eyes that almost seem to glow. "Well slap me silly and call me B-Real! I think I'm high!" exclaims Lucas as he sees the girl. "I had thought the same thing, but this isn't the doing of Dr. Greenthumb." Replied Andy. He adds, "You said you also had something to tell me right?" Lucas walks back inside and says, "Yeah, follow me." Andy follows him into the living room with the girl right behind him, his jaw drops as he sees Cupa. "Yep. This happened to the both of us." says Lucas as he sits back down on the couch. When Cupa sees who's behind Andy she jumps for joy and exclaims, "Andr!" she runs and tackles the girl, the girl named Andr giggles and hugs Cupa. "Cupa! You're here too, that's great!" Lucas stands up and heads upstairs. "I'm gonna take a shower!" he yells down. He walks into his room and slides open the mirror/door of his closet. He pulls out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a pink bear holding a chainsaw in both hands on it. In a comic book font reads the words "Hug me!" on the shirt. "It's either this, or the ermahgerd pug shirt. Hm…I'll go with this shirt." he takes out a pair of socks and underwear and walks into the bathroom. He closes the door, undresses himself, and turns the water on. Meanwhile downstairs, Andy hears Lucas' phone play the chorus from Throw Your Set in the Air. Andy picks up the phone and answers it. He says, "Lucas' phone, Andy speaking." he hears a familiar voice reply back, "Andy, hi! This is Lucas' father, Tony! I'm calling to announce that I'm back in the states and I'll be home in two hours!" Andy's eyes widen as he is surprised to hear the news. "Oh that's great! Well," he looks at Andr and Cupa and continues his sentence, "we have quite a bit to tell you when you get here." Lucas' father gives a "Ooh!" and says, "Well I just left LAX so I'll be in the ol' NY Valley in two hours like I said." Andy looks at Andr and Cupa again, who seem to be catching up, and says, "Alright, I'll tell Lucas when he gets out of the shower. Bye." he hangs up and just as he puts the phone down he hears Lucas yell, "Holy sh*t! What the f*ck?!" This grabs everyone's attention, making them run upstairs. But halfway up they're met by Lucas running down the stairs with a towel covering his you-know-what. "Lucas what happened?!" yelled Andy. "I got jumped in the f*cking shower that's what happened!" yelled Lucas from the living room. Andr, Cupa, and Andy all look at each other in confusion. They go upstairs and peer into the bathroom and see a girl in a grey and black striped sweater, a black mini skirt, black leggings and shoes. Her eyes red in color, fair white skin, and purple hair that goes all the way down her back. The way she's posed looks as though she was pushed and tripped over the toilet. Her legs on the toilet cover, her back against the wall, and a towel on her face. "Ow.." she says, unaware of the trio's presence. "What the hell? Who are you?!" asked Andy. "Hm? Oh hello. Erisa's the name, scaring people is my game." answers the girl. "Okay..anyways, why did you ambush my friend Lucas? Another question, how did you get in here?" asked Andy, with a somewhat hostile tone. "One, did you not here my little intro? Two, I have no clue." replied Erisa. "I don't care what your 'game' is, you don't jump someone while they're but naked in the shower. Unless you're going to jump something else." Andy's statement put a rather inappropriate image of Cupa in Lucas in Cupa's mind. She blushes and shakes her head. "Well so-rry!" said Erisa with an attitude. Meanwhile downstairs, Lucas dries off and puts on the clothes he had picked out earlier. "Things just keep getting stranger and stranger." he mutters. Cupa goes downstairs and walks up to Lucas. She puts a hand on his shoulder and asks, "Are you alright Lucas?" he sighs and answers, "Yeah. A little shaken up but I'm fine." he makes a face that shows that he's in deep thought and asks, "Hey Cupa, how old are you?" She blinks, taken by surprise. "U-Um, fourteen. Why?" Lucas shrugs and says, "Oh just wondering." Andy and Andr come downstairs, carrying Erisa by the arms. "Lucas, meet the culprit of the ambush. Her name's Erisa." says Andy. Erisa waves, acting as though nothing happened and says, "Hello." she smiles innocently and Lucas asks, "Where did you come from?" she answers immediately with bait of a chuckle, "Minecraftia my friend! A land of wonder and-" Lucas interrupts her, "I know what Minecraftia is." he scoffs and shakes his head. "I'm gonna go slay some blue eyed zombies. You guys do whatever." Andy stops him. "Wait. Your dad called. He's in the US and on his way home. ETA at about two hours." Lucas continues upstairs as he says, "Thanks." Cupa races after him while shouting, "Lucas wait up! I wanna go with you!" Lucas stops and looks back, waiting on Cupa, "Hm? Oh, alright." They continue upstairs into his room. He turns on his Playstation 3 and sits down in a bean bag chair. He loads up a game and Cupa watches as she lays on his bed, watching the television screen with interest. Lucas goes to the map selection menu and selects a map titled "Mob of the Dead". "This is my favorite map," he explains, "I just love the stories of the mob and I just think they're kind of cool." Cupa gives a slight nod and asks, "What's the mob?" she asks. "The mob, also known as the mafia, were crime empires that ran illegal gambling rings and some even ran exporting and importing businesses." explains Lucas. She blinks and watches him play the game. She looks at him and sees how focused and concentrated he is on killing the zombies. "C-Can I try?" she asks. "Huh? Oh, ok. Come here." she nods and crawls over to him. "Here, sit down." he says. She sits in the comfy bean bag chair. Lucas gives her the controller and puts her gloved fingers on the buttons she needs to use. He then puts his arms around her and places his fingers on hers. He doesn't notice, but she blushes lightly as he does so. "First, let's unease the game. Now, this is to move around and this is to move where you're facing."  
"A-Ahuh.."  
"You this down to aim and you press this to shoot."  
"O-Okay.."  
"You hold this down while moving to sprint and you press this to knife." she listens as he explains how to play, looking away from the screen and down at their hands every now and then. "Now that you know the basi-" he gets interrupted by the door swinging open. Standing in the doorway is a man with a lumber jack style beard without a mustache, his black hair shaved down to fuzz. He says, "Lucas I'm ho-!…Well well well, look who got a girlfriend while his dad was off fighting a war!" Lucas looks at his dad then to his and Cupa's hands touching, then back to his dad. ". . .! No no no no no no no! I-It's not like that! S-S-She's my friend, t-that's it!" exclaims Lucas. "Oh REALLY?! Ha!" he talks into his shoulder as if there was a walkie talkie there and says, "Sir, we have a son lying to his dad about what CLEARLY looks romantic!" he laughs "S-Shut up!" he growls, "I need to talk to you." he pulls his father into the hallway and explains everything. His father's eyes widen as he is awe-struck by what his son is telling him. "..And that's what's going on." he finishes. "S-So let me get this straight. These girls came from a-a mod..from a video game?"  
"Exactly."  
"I-I don't know what to think. To be weirded out, or proud that my son was having a romantic moment with a girl." he says completely dumbfounded. He hands Lucas a 20 dollar bill and says, "H-Here. You and Andy take the girls out for ice cream while I gather my thoughts. Keep the change."  
"Um, alright.." Lucas takes the bill and goes back into his room, "Hey Cupa, you wanna go out for some ice cream?" he asks. "Ok!" she smiles and stars up, they walk out into the hall and his dad stops him. "Oh, and one more thing." he hugs Lucas. "Your shirt son." Cupa looks at the boy's shirt, "Ooh! My turn!" she hugs Lucas tightly. Tony fake coughs, "Romance." Cupa and lucas blush a bit and she lets go. "L-Let's go get that ice cream." he says. "Y-Yeah sure."

**Hope you enjoyed! This one took a couple days to post because it was longer than chapter 1. Anyways, stay tuned for chapter 3(won't be out til the fourteenth. Yes, Valentines Day special-ish.) and please leave a review! Thanks again for reading! -Ari3s**


	3. Story Update

**NOTE: NOT A CHAPTER, JUST AN UPDATE.**

* * *

**So, I know I said that Chapter 3 would be the Valentine's Day special but I've decided that I'll save that for Chapter 4. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Chapter 4 might be a bit late but let's hope it's on time! Also, I've got a new co-author for this story, Kallistarockz. Lastly,, I'll be coming out with a new story soon that'll be a crossover of GTA V and The Godfather. So look out for that. Anyways, that's all for now and stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "I'm going to go take a sh*t…oh, and two scoops."  
"Here we are ladies and gentlemen! The ice cream shop!" exclaimed Lucas as they all walked in. "Ooh! I gotta use it! Here, give the cashier the 20, I'll take chocolate." he added to Andy. "Nice, everyone wanted to know that Lucas. One or two scoops?"  
"Listen, Andy. I'm an honest guy..most of the time, and if I gotta use the toilet I'm gonna say it. Now," Lucas headed for the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a sh*it..oh, and two scoops." he finished as he walked in. Andy shakes his head then turns to the three girls. "You three know what you want?" Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lucas walks into a stall. He pulls down his pants and boxers and sits down, "Oh, thank you god." a few minutes later he wipes, pulls his pants and boxers up, stands up and walks out of the bathroom. "Ooooh, lordy! Whatever I ate was REALLY backin' up the the poop deck!" he exclaims. "Gross. Here's your ice cream." Andy hands Lucas his Ice Cream. "Thank you my good man!"  
"No problem. Anyways, go sit next to Cupa."

"Why?" Andy sighs and says, "I got the Valentine's Day two for one deal, and I convinced the cashier that you and Cupa are a couple." Lucas grabs the boy's wrist and says through his teeth, "Do you like this arm Andy?" Andy gulps then says, "Y-Yeah.." Lucas growls, "Well pull this sh*t again and I'll f*cking break it!" he let's go of the boy's wrist and sits down next to Cupa. "Are you alright Lucas?" she asks. "Abso-lutely sh*ts and giggles Cupa." he replies. After they all finish their ice creams they return to Lucas' house. "Wait, I just realized something." says Andy. Lucas turns to him with a curious bust confused expression on his face and asks, "And what would that be Andy?" Andy gestures to the three girls as he points out, "What are we gonna do with them when we go back to school on Tuesday?" he says Tuesday because they have a three weekend due to a school conference of some sort. But he was right, God knows what they might do while Lucas and Andy are gone. Lucas gave a slight shrug and said plainly, "Take 'em with us. Plain and simple. My dad can enroll them. Hell, he can put them in the same classes as us too." He was right. During the war in Afghanistan, Tony's job (beside fighting against terrorist troops) was to hack terrorist servers, and take intel. That or input false intel. Andy slapped his forehead and said, "Right. Why didn't I think of that?" he added, "But wait, won't it look suspicious if they're in ALL of our classes?"

"Not all the same classes. Just a few." Replied Lucas. Tony peeks his head out the door and says, "You guys talking about me?" Lucas says as he walks over to his father, "Yeah, actually. I kinda need to talk to you about something. Basically, I need your help with…" his voice trails off as he gets farther from the group. A minute or two later he jogs back over to them. "Alright. alright, al-right! My dad said he'll do it!" he exclaims. He adds, "Oh, he also won't be here tomorrow. He has a job interview." Andy raises an eyebrow and asks, "Oh? Well what are we gonna do then?" Lucas chuckles and replies sarcastically, "Oh you know, the usual. Start a riot, set our houses on fire." Andy chuckles and says jokingly, "Alright then, I'll meet you here with the rest of Alkaida tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Andy knocks on Lucas' door. He answers and says, "Come on in and meet our new guest Andy." Andy raises an eyebrow and walks in. He sees a boy with a turquoise shirt/hoodie, green hair, white skin and blue pants. "Meet Yaebi." said Lucas. Andy face palms and asks, "Can I use the bathroom?" Lucas nods, Andy goes into the bathroom, drops his pants and boxers and sits down. A few minutes he comes out only to hear yelling coming from the backyard. "Well that's not my problem Yaebi! It's not my problem that your, may I point out, EX-girlfriend has feelings for me!" yells Lucas. "Oh it's a hundred percent your problem Lucas!" yells Yaebi. Lucas ignores him and starts walking away. "Lucas! Lucas! I'm still talking to you!" Lucas stops and turns. "Well what. What the hell do you want me to do?" Yaebi growls, "Stop seducing her." Lucas laughs and says, "I'm no-!" he then gets an idea. "Well Yaebi, I gotta seduce someone. You want me to seduce you instead? Is that what this is about?" Yaebi replies, "What the f*ck?" Lucas continues, "C'mon zombie-boy, lets hit the sheets." Yaebi takes a few steps back. "Um.." Lucas then releases a battle cry, grabs Yaebi by the neck, throws him onto the floor and starts stomping on his chest. When he stops he shouts, "Next time stay out of my f*cking face you sh*t smear! If I tell you it's not my problem, then it's not my problem! You f*ck!" A laugh is then heard from the balcony and a person falls over the railing and lands on Lucas. "Ow! Sh*t!" he exclaims. A girl's voice is then heard saying, "Whoops!" Cupa's as widen and she shouts in astonishment, "R-Rena?!" The girl growls at Cupa and snaps, "I've told you that's not my name! Not anymore! It's Desmond! DES-MOND, you f*ck-lamp!" she adds, "You are to call me Desmond or Danny! For the hundredth time!" Lucas then taps on the girl's, who's name we now know is Desmond, back and says with a slight attitude, "Yeah, Hi. Mind getting off of me?" Danny blushes in embarrassment. "O-Oh! S-Sorry!" she exclaims. She then gets up and takes a few steps back. "What was with all that yelling?!" asked Andy as he finally steps into the backyard. "Yaebi got in my face. And as you can CLEARLY see, he got to take a beating for it." explains Lucas. He then looks at Danny, who looks almost exactly like Cupa except she has sky blue hair, red eyes, and she looks more..let's say matured. "Hello." she says to him. "Who..?" He asks. "Desmond. Or Danny. Cupa's twin sister. Er..fraternal twin I should say, not identical. As you can see." Lucas relaxes his head on the ground and says, "Oi.." he adds, "I'm just gonna..yeah.." he then doses off on the floor.

* * *

**Alright! That's it for Chapter 3! Kinda weird ending but hehe, what are you gonna do..sue me? Anyways, Chapter 4(AKA the Valentine's Day Special) is gonna be just a liiittle bit late. Special thanks to Kallistarockz, she's the co-author of this story and gave the idea for our new character Desmond(aka Danny). Leave a review, let me know what you thought! And if you're into either the Godfather or GTA, check out my GTA V and Godfather crossover! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 4! -Ari3s**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is finally! The late Valentine's day special! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Valentine's Day! Or…Lucas' New Favorite Day?  
[Lucas' POV] It's been a few days since the little fallout with Yaebi happened. And today, unfortunately, is Valentine's Day. Why unfortunately? For about 2 years I've hated Valentine's Day. See back in Valentine's Day 2011, I asked a girl to be my valentine the day before. Then on Valentine's Day, she dumps me for some f*ck named Irwin. Since then I've hated Valentine's Day. Absolutely dreaded it. Oh! And to make it WORSE, my high school ENCOURAGES the celebration of Valentine's Day! Sh*t, for the entire day they even allow PDA, and the teacher's give extra credit if you bring them your valentine! And (once again) unfortunately, my grades aren't the greatest. I gave it some thought and decided who I would ask to be my valentine. "So, Danny..who's your valentine?" I asked Danny. Her and I were sitting alone with each other at a bench, school hadn't started yet. "Hm? Oh, I don't have one." she answered plainly. "What?! Really?! Wow, I'm surprised!" she raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" she asked. I'll admit, I may or may not have small crush on Danny. Not just because she's pretty, but also because we're so much alike. I can relate to her. I understand her, and she understands me. "Isn't obvious? With the looks you have, there must be so many boys who've asked you to be their valentine!" I said. "There were. But I turned them all down." see explained. I blinked, this surprised me a bit. But also made me throw a party on the inside. "What? Why?" I asked curiously. "Because, I'm waiting for the boy I like to ask me." she answered. Party's over. _Wait what?! Who?! When?!_ I thought. I was going nuts inside. But I was keeping my cool on the outside…barely. _There's a boy she likes?!_ "Oh? A-And who would that be?" I asked. "Oh, someone I know." she said. Gah! That drove me crazier! Again, on the inside. "And that someone is..?" I asked. "Oh, you know him. He's nice, at most times. Green eyes, long brown hair, and a taste for some old music." _Wait. Long brown hair? Green eyes? Old music? . . . ..Sweet mother of the baby Jesus, she's talking about me!_ I then pointed a finger at myself in question. She chuckled and said, "Yes Lucas, you." Well then..I think Valentine's Day just became my new favorite day.  
[Andy's P.O.V]  
"How 'ya feeling Yaebi?" I asked the green haired male. "My back still hurts, but I'm better now." He replied boredly, wincing in pain. After that, he added. "Remind me to never piss Lucas off again." I nodded, which signaled "yes". See, when Lucas get angry he, what I call, his inner Trevor. Right now we were in the first period. I looked over to him and the tomboyish girl, who now had the rest of her hair in a neat ponytail while at the front was an emo-ish fringe. Strangely, their desks were closer to each others than usual. I wondered if something happened before the first period. And yet again, it could have been that Desmond accidentally moved her desk while making room for her imaginary friend.  
"Is Lucas going out with that dude?" Ryan, a friend of ours, asked me.  
"It's not a dude." I huffed. "It's a girl. I mean, she does have a chest like a girl."  
"Oh. Right... But can you answer me?"  
"No, they aren't! I mean, I don't think they are."  
That once again made me wonder. There's a fifty-fifty chance they are.  
When the period ended, I pulled my friend over. "So what's up with you and Dawn? I mean, Danny?" I asked, awaiting for his answer with a smirk. "She's my valentine." He replied plainly, showing pretty much no emotion like the girl in question when she isn't around people she hates.  
"I thought you hated Valentine's day!"  
"Until now, I did. But what about you?" Asked he. "Who's your valentine?" I sighed. "I don't have one... But I want Andr as my valentine."  
"No? Really?"  
"Yes..."  
"Woah, I never thought!"  
"Meh..."  
"Well, go then, before you're too late!"  
"You think I should?"  
"Yes, go! I gotta take off now, me and Danny are going to be late!" He then ran, with her walking calmly behind him. Even through I only knew this girl for a day, I can tell she's the type of a person who just doesn't give two sh*ts about anything.  
But then I remembered about Andr and panicked. How do I know if she loves me? Eventually, I snapped out of it and walked after the others.

[Lucas' P.O.V]  
Sure, I left Andy in a tight spot, but I have my own problems to solve. Like if I should ask my tomboyish crush out. I mean, there's no reason not to, right? We both like each other, don't we? Gah, this is tedious to think about.  
"So, Danny..." I started. "How has school been for you so far?"  
"Oh, everything's alright." She said in her dull tone, making me wonder what happened back where she lived. "I've made a few friends."  
She didn't seem too happy or too angry. I can tell that something caused this. Maybe, it was someone?  
"That's awesome!"  
"Yeah."  
Silence.  
"So, um-"  
I was cut off by Danny. She had a firm tone.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"S-Sure, go ahead."  
"This seems like a question some person with paranoia would say because it is. I know we're valentines, but do you like me?"  
"I like you. We're friends, aren't we?"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Oh! U-um... Well... Yes?"  
"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. I gave a nod. Now, I don't know how this happened, but she ended up kissing me. Her pale lips were soft. Her hands were on my cheeks. By the instinct I had, i wrapped my hands around her waist. Let me just say. Best. Valentine's day. Ever. Then, a bright flash startled me. I looked up. It was my friend Hailie. This meant two things. One, this kiss is gonna be in the school yearbook, two, Hailie is going to have to sleep with one eye open for her own good.  
I yelled at her and Desmond flipped her off as she ran off.  
"Who was that, anyways?" She asked.  
"Uuh, my friend Hailie. She's in the yearbook club, and that means that our kiss is going to be in the yearbook."  
"Well, nobody can tease me for not having a valentine now. Suck on that, past school." Danny exclaimed.  
"Anyways, we should get back to class." I noted, and we walked back. Unfortunately, we don't sit next to each other in the class. I sit next to Andr however.  
"So, Andr, did Andy talk to you at the end of first?" Asked I. She nodded with a slight blush.  
"Y-yes..." She stuttered out.  
"And?" I tried to get more answers out of her.  
"He asked me to be his Valentine. I said yes."  
"Hey, I already hear the wedding bells!" I laughed. I guess she didn't think it was funny because she slapped me.  
"Ow, you f*ck!" I yelled once again out of instinct.  
"Say that again and you'll get more than slapped-"  
She stopped when she saw Desmond glaring from our left. However much of a lovely girl she is, Desmond's glare is scary as hell.  
[Desmond/Danny's P.O.V]  
Third period, and I was with a few friends. Rose, Victoria and Jay.  
"So, did you listen to that song?" Jay asked casually. I nodded. "Yeah, Lucas had it on his phone and we listened to it together."  
"Ooh! How's that going?" He asked once again. You see, Jay was one of my gay friends. The other was his boyfriend.  
"Good, actually."  
"Where are you guys at relationship-wise?" Asked Rose. I shrugged and replied. "We've kissed, but I didn't ask him out nor did he ask me. Yet."  
"Oh. You're at that stage." Victoria pointed out.  
"What stage?" I asked, annoyed. "Nobody told me there were stages."  
"The one where you're not friends, but not a couple either." Jay explained. "Have you kissed?"  
I nodded. After that, I stopped paying attention and got lost in thought. Lucas, the kiss, many things about him... Inbetween those thoughts, I wondered. How are those people from my past class dealing with the school? How is my male counterpart doing? Did he die from that jump? It's been a while since I've last talked to my male counterpart with the same name. I'm getting worried.  
But one thing shot through all the others, the thing that pissed me off.  
Cupa. She likes him just as much as I do. Stupid wh*re. She always gets everything, and most of it is taken from me. Yeah, she's competition alright. Just the thought of her and Lucas makes me want to barf. I have to do something about her.  
Maybe I'll point out how bad she actually is? When looking through pink stained glasses, which sound shit stained to me, she's perfect. But let's throw some water at those glasses and clean them off.  
"Um, hello? Dawny? You here?" Jay's voice snapped me out of all those thoughts.  
"Yes." I responded as he facepalmed.  
"How do you expect me to help you if you aren't listening?" He growled. At that, I kind of snapped.  
"Listen, I thank you for being a friend, but I never asked for help. I'm Desmond AnneMarie Harper, I have never asked for help. If you'd back up a bit, that'd be appreciated."  
He looked at me, as he was taken off guard.  
[Lucas' P.O.V.]  
It was third period, P.E. , (Public Embarrassment as Danny calls it,) and I was in the middle of a rap battle. How? Long story short, a guy asked me. I said no, but he kept asking. I got annoyed and jumped right in.  
"You want a battle, then I'll battle you. You really thing I can't handle you? I've dealt with worse, and let me warn you with this verse, that if I get set off, I'll rip your f*cking head off!"  
"Don't take me for a clown, 'cause you'll end up in the ground! Six feet under! Man, it's no wonder, why all the girls steer clear of you, why they don't go anywhere near you! Lemme tell you right now that you can't match my pace, you won't win this race! So get out of my face!"  
He stood there, dumbfound. Not sure what to say. I surely caught him off guard. A minute later he just walked away. Seconds later, people were complimenting me and asking where did I learn to rap. And I told him, I listened to enough of it to pick some up, I guess.

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry it's so late but I hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to my Co-Author for typing it up! Also, I'm always open to ideas you guys have. So if you have any ideas for this story or any of my others or you want to submit an OC just PM me.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the next day, about 6 o'clock in the morning. 6:13 to be exact. I had just woken up and I was still a bit half-asleep. And to be honest, I don't remember much of last night. See, some time after school, about 5 or so, Dany and I had gone with my dad to his friend Alfred's house for some Valentine Day party. I had ate some chocolates that had alcohol in them and then a few minutes later, BAM! The rest of the night was a blur. I do remember an Elvis Presley impersonator showing though. Anyways, when I was finally awake, I realized something that was just..I don't know what to call it. But I was in my black boxers, grey undershirt and nothing else. And that's not all! I was on the roof of Alfred's house! My immediate thoughts, What the f*ck..how the f*ck..who the f*ck. What the f*ck happened, how the f*ck did I get up here, and who the f*ck had the rest of my clothes. "Who the f*ck" The question was answered when I managed to maneuver my way off the roof and through the window of the guest bedroom. The answer put me into a state of mental panic and confusion. Why? 'Cause on the bed, was Danny. But here's the thing, she was wearing the black button-up I was wearing last night along with her panties. My heart stopped. I started shaking. And my body went numb. What I was seeing could only mean one thing. Danny and I, did something we're too young to do. "H-Holy sh*t.." I tried to shout, but it only came out in a normal talking tone. About a half minute later Desmond woke up. As she woke, I anticipated a disaster. Well, more of a disaster, I should say, as this whole thing is a disaster as it is.

"Khh..." She hissed, stretching like a cat and jumping off the couch. "Why are you-" She then looked at herself and saw the pieces of my clothing I was missing, and realized what we did. "No... We didn't... Did we?" She growled then replied. "Why are you asking me? I just woke up. I'm not awake, by the way! I'm still in my sweet dreamland from which you woke me up!"  
"So... What do you remember from last night?"  
"What do you think, do I remember much? I got drunk with my twin, got into some fights. All I know."  
A minute or so later, we went downstairs only to find out we were alone in the house. On the way down, she had found her clothes and went to change. After she did so, she threw me my clothes. I put them on. After that, we walked home. I know my way around the entire city because my dad taught me when I was eight.  
When we got there, I unlocked the house and opened the door to see pretty much everyone I knew that was at the party asleep on the ground. "Alright, nap time's over." I said, pulling out my phone and playing a part of Cypress Hill's Riot. After I was sure they all woke up, I stopped the song and slipped the phone back into my pocket. Hm, I didn't have breakfast yet, I thought and walked to the kitchen to toast some waffles. I applied some syrup and butter, then ate them.  
When I went back to the living room, I noticed Desmond was explaining what happened from third person. I could see that at some point she referred to herself as Felisa Ecurai and Dawn. Instinct told me it'd be best to sneak back, but it was too late.  
"Not so fast, Lucas." Said dad. I cursed in my mind. After we straightened everything out, me and Andy went to play some videogames. A couple hours later, he, Andr, Yaebi and his dad left. Yaebi lives with Andy now because, let's face it, there's a high chance that I'd smother him in his sleep with a pillow.  
Anyways, Desmond and I decided to get some pizza so we could talk about some things. Well, that's what I told her. In all honesty, I was going to use this as an opportunity to ask her out.  
After we ordered, I sat down at a table next to a window. She looked at the sunset, her eyes getting a glassy look.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry!" I added in a fast pace, afraid of the consequences.  
"No, it's fine. It's my fault." She replied. "I shouldn't have gotten so distracted, so nostalgic, so weak."  
Um...  
I decided to get to another topic. I don't want her to get angry, as I'm afraid of what could happen. After all, she is a fiery girl, not the one I should mess with.  
"So... Danny... Since we both like each other and stuff, do you wanna... Umm..."  
"Sure." She cut me off.  
Well, that was easy.  
"You're serious?" I questioned her. "Yeah."  
I felt like throwing a party.  
[Third person pow, 1:17 AM]  
Lucas was fast asleep, along with everyone else in his house. Or, almost everyone else. The door creaked open and the creeper girl known as Cupa crept through. With a gentle touch, she put her hands on the brown haired boy's cheeks. Her lips got closer to his. Just as they were about to kiss, Lucas kicked her off.  
"L-Lucas, why did you do that?!" She cried in pain. He growled at her, scooting to the wall. "You tried to kiss me! I have Desmond now!"  
"If you think Desmond is the only one who can have you, think again!"  
She then jumped at him in an attempt to pull down his pants.

He squirmed and tried to pull her off, but to no avail. She didn't budge. The next thing he saw was his pants lying by the bed, and the brunette standing at the door.  
"Get off him." She hissed at Cupa, with the angriest glare Lucas ever saw.  
"Why should I? You always get everything!" Cupa exclaimed.  
"That is because I work for it!" Retorted the teen, with her glare even angrier. "You always get everything on a silver platter! You get about thirty diamond blocks from your fans for free while I have to commit genocide for living! Now get the hell off him, you dirty whore!"  
She kicked Cupa in the side, which caused the golden-haired girl to crash into the wall. Cupa launched herself at her imperfect version, throwing the both out of the window. To her surprise, Desmond used Cupa's petite build to her advantage and landed on the poor girl.  
Due to her being an electrified creeper or something similar, the landing caused a lightning to strike the ground. It ripped their clothes, leaving Cupa in nothing but panties and the other in a sports bra and some jeans.  
Lucas didn't expect the two to be almost naked, and had to cover his nose to stop the upcoming nosebleed.  
"Well, what do you know, looks like I'm bringing sexy back." Desmond smirked. "That other girl doesn't know how to act."  
Cupa covered herself the best she could with the charred remains of her burned creeper hoodie. The brunette proceeded to speak.  
"Lucas, would you be a dear and throw down some clothes?" The boy in question replies from the room and throws down a t-shirt for Cupa, a plaid jacket and a white t-shirt for Desmond.  
Desmond pulled her hands out of her sleeves, causing the jacket to drop down.  
"Would you look at that, I now have an epic skirt." She exclaimed.  
Another nosebleed sprayed from Lucas' nose.  
"Desmond, can you stop being such a slut?!" Cupa screamed.  
"And can you stop being such a whiny little bitch? It's not my problem if my tits are too big, I don't have any control over that!" She replied in the same tone. "Maybe you'd know how does it feel, if you had some!"  
Cupa launched herself at Desmond, thinking this was the time she got the first hit on her sister.  
But alas, her sister responded with a punch in the face, and threw Cupa down with ease.  
Cupa tried to kick her but failed, earning a kick in the side.  
Desmond grabbed a rock from the ground, as Cupa tried to run at her.  
"Ha, sister, you're pathetic!" She laughed, grabbing the girl's neck.  
"I could say the same for you. Grabbing someone in a battle is not going to help you."  
The golden eyed creeper felt the rock smash against her arm. She yowled in pain as the catlike girl smiled.  
"I am not pathetic in any way!" Cupa screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Desmond's smile widened into a grin. Lucas was afraid to come out of the room. He was afraid that the rock is going to hit his face. Whether out of accident or on purpose, it isn't pleasant.  
Cupa yelled a battle cry and ran at her sister, who simple dodged her, did a pirouette, then kicked her in the backside.  
"You are pathetic..."  
The creeper girl snapped, turning around and spawning a creeper.  
Her sibling didn't have time to react, the creeper sent her flying towards a tree.  
"It looks like I have misjudged you, sister..." The girl hissed.  
"Yeah you did, you misjudged the princess of the creepers!" Retorted Cupa.  
"Of course I did... She is a lot weaker than I thought..."  
Desmond ran up to Cupa, hitting her two times with the rock.  
Cupa yowled in pain as Desmond continued.  
"My sister wouldn't use her most powerful attacks at the beginning... It ruins the thrill of the fight..."  
She kicked Cupa.  
"It's like seeing a hero defeat the villain at the beginning of a movie... And to think I was the one who went the wrong way..."  
Cupa crawled to the tree as far as she could, just to get away from her sadistic sister.  
"End this fight... I didn't mean to..." Cupa whimpered.  
"This is why he never talks about you or refers to you as his sister... This is why you're not a sibling of ours anymore..." She muttered, her eyes turning dark and Cupa's widening.  
The poor girl began screaming, not surprising the catlike girl one bit.  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Cupa screamed. "NO! YOU'RE JUST A MISTAKE, NEVER MEANT TO BE!"  
"Oh, I'm all too real." Without warning, Andr appeared in front of her, shielding her from Desmond's upcoming attack. The younger girl growled then jumped back to her place.  
"Andr. Move, so I can finish this bitch off." She hissed at the girl.  
"Wow, calm down there, Kit kat." Andr retorted, her eyes glowing purple. "Try and hide your anger." The ender girl tried to protect Cupa as much as she could, while trying to look the younger girl without fearing or looking away. Her glare wasn't easy to avoid or ignore, most people took it as a threat.  
"Well, for your information, kitty's got claws. And it's not easy to follow that rule when it's coming from a girl who snaps at a pure look. You're not the one to talk. Now move." Her brown hair flied in the wind. The sky was dark, but even darker clouds were floating over it.  
"Now, let's try to control your anger for a second there."  
"You're a hypocrite by saying that."  
"I'm a what?" Andr roared, eyes glowing even brighter. Cupa shivered.  
"You're a hypocrite. Your poor nonexistent brain doesn't understand that."  
Andr roared louder.  
"See? You tell me to calm down and you go berserk the next second. Now move."  
"I won't move, and you won't touch Cupa!" The endergirl screamed. "Yes, I will. You can not stop me."  
"I am Andr Ender, and I can and will stop you!"  
"I am Desmond AnnaMaria Harper, and no, you can't."  
Andr seemed shocked for a bit, but regained control soon after. "Last warning-" Desmond cut her off. "I'm glad it's the last."  
Andr screamed as wings sprouted out of her back, protecting Cupa. The other girl facepalmed.  
"If we must call Chione, then so it should be." Desmond smirked, snapping her fingers as a thunder erupted from the sky. Another thunder followed soon after.  
The lightning bolt struck near Andr's feet, and a few drops fell.  
The endergirl's dragon wings withered away, and some raindrops turned into slime.  
She couldn't move.  
"Ahm, I said that you should leave." The brunette repeated. "But no. You must persist. Just because you're the Enderdragon's daughter doesn't mean you are better than everyone."  
Raindrops fell onto her hand. It wasn't long until a rain started out. Andr screamed in pain.  
"People told you it is not a good idea to fight everyone expecting a victory, but you continued. It will be ironic if your blood is at the hands of Chione Espoir. You said you'd never get beat by anyone. Now you're getting beat by the one who you called weak."  
The endergirl clawed at her own cheeks, and begged for the rain to stop. Desmond snapped her fingers again.  
"Had enough, ender princess?" She asked, putting emphasis on the last two words. "Or are you still feeling too confident?"  
Andr roared, screamed and tried to scratch the girl. "No, you little bitch! I will protect Cupa with MY OWN LIFE! I will never get beat by a dirty loner like you, Chione, never!"

* * *

**So that's chapter 5 people! Sorry it's so late! Special thanks to my co-author for typing it!**

* * *

**UPDATE: Notice (if you've already read this chapter before) that there was more at the end? We decided to add that little snippet.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "If you don't massage my back in the next five seconds, I'm going to slap you...with my dick."  
"Ow... My everything hurts..." Cupa complained. "Well... I guess that's what happens when you attack her." Said the other while icing Cupa's bruises. It wasn't the next day but it had been several hours since the fight. Or Cupa's beating, considering that Desmond didn't have a scratch.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Lucas and the girl were talking. "Can I ask why Cupa tried to jump my bones last night?" He asked. The brunette blinked. "I have no idea. But if I had to guess, the little slut was jealous. It happens often. She tried to change your mind."  
"You're right, but she could never change my mind." He responded. Just as he was about to continue, his phone rung. The ringtone signaled that his dad was calling. Lucas had different ringtones for each contact, so he just knew.  
"Hey dad!"  
"Hey kid! Sorry I wasn't there, I had to leave for a new job."  
"That's alright! I know you went to sleep early so I couldn't tell you the good news."  
"Oh? Good news you say?"  
"Yeah! I'll tell you when you get home!"  
"Well, alright! I gotta go now, just called to say good morning!"  
"Alright! Bye dad!"  
"Bye kid!"  
And, with that, Lucas hung up and continued his conversation with the girl who was listening. "As I was saying... What do you want to do today?" She shrugged, then answered. "Maybe take a walk or watch a movie."  
"Alright! Do yo-" Once again, Lucas was interrupted by Yaebi's yell from the door.  
"Harper! Where the fuck are you, you emotionless bastard?!" She gave a sarcastic shrug and went to open the door. She did a pirouette before slamming the door open and scaring the living shit out of Yaebi.  
"Right over here, you rotting asshole." She hissed back. Yaebi growled at her. "Why the hell did you beat Cupa up?"  
"Because the whore almost raped my boyfriend."  
"It's still not an excuse!" He screamed. Desmond sighed in annoyance. "So, you'd rather have him scarred for life rather than a girl scarred for a few weeks? Come inside and let me explain you how this works."  
Yaebi walked in. Right as he did, the brunette closed the door with a kick, did another pirouette, and kicked Yaebi in the stomach. He fell over and she rammed her elbow into the back of his neck, somewhere at the spine.  
Lucas whistled at the fight as she pushed Yaebi down. "A girl who isn't afraid to kick ass. That's my type. Mind if I wrap it up?"  
Desmond nodded, jumping to the side and watching as Lucas threw Yaebi against the wall, punched him a few times then threw him out.  
"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU CHICKEN SHIT!" The brunet yelled after the zombie boy got up. Just in time, Andy ran through the door, out of breath.  
"Lucas... Yaebi... On his..." He huffed.

"Already took care of it. But since you couldn't control your guest, you get to give me a back massage."

"No."

"If you don't massage my back in the next five seconds, I'm going to slap you."

"So?"

"With my dick."

"You can't be serious."

"Watch me."  
The girl held back her laugh as Lucas counted down.  
At three, Andy broke. "Okay, fine, I'm going!"  
After fifteen minutes, Lucas shrugged. "Anyways, me and Danny are going for a walk."  
They talked a bit as they walked out. Andy sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
"Andr!" He called.  
"What?"  
"Can you come down for a sec?"  
He heard a strange sound as Andr appeared.  
"What's up?"  
"Um... I've been meaning to ask, do you wanna get something to eat?"  
"Oh sure!" She exclaimed. "Cupa, we're gonna go out for a while. We're gonna get something to eat!"  
"Okay!" The creeper girl shouted back. Andy and Andr teleported out.

* * *

[Timelapse]  
It was the next day. Five in the morning to be exact.  
"Isn't this a great moment to be alive?" The brunette sighed in annoyance, opening the door. Her room had been clean. She made sure to turn off the alarm clock; The last thing she wanted was to wake up the others.  
"You can come out now." She whispered, but slapped herself soon after. "Oh yeah, they don't see you, do they. Let's go."  
The girl sneaked over to the kitchen, which was easy seeing how the others weren't easy to wake up. Most of her hair she tied, with a fringe on the front. Tying most of your hair helps when sneaking, yes, because long hair just gets in the way.  
"Alright.." She whispered to herself, setting some water on the stove and some cookies on a plate. She smirked to herself, setting up small plates for everyone and putting a few cups next to them.  
"Perfect..." The girl tip-toed outside and watched. The sky was cloudy, and she admired it. Cloudy weather was her favorite.  
She snapped out of her nostalgia after she heard a clang and a huff from the kitchen. The sound of plastic crashing against the ground was followed by a terrified gasp. The one gasping was nobody other than Cupa, the golden-haired creeper.  
"And what do you think you are doing?" Desmond sneered, closing the door with the pirouette she did often.  
"That's-That's the question I want to ask you!" Cupa retaliated, putting a plastic plate onto the counter. "Why are you awake at five in the morning? Are you having another one of your emotional moments?"  
Her sister picked up a plastic tube of honey and the spoons that Cupa knocked over then hissed back.  
"Maybe I was. You'd be having them if people behaved like you were dirt back when you were seven?"  
She proceeded to put a bag of tea into the steaming water. "Now go back to your room. I'm doing something here."  
"Yeah, like what? I set up the stove, and I set up all this, you can't act like-" Desmond cut Cupa off by pointing a gun at her head. "I set up the stove, I set up the plates, the cups, everything. Now go back to your room."  
Cupa growled then went to the bathroom as her sister hissed and went back to putting the water into the cups.  
Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the bathroom.  
Her sister walked to the bathroom, just to see the girl shaking next to a half-destroyed toilet. She glared at Cupa as Lucas ran up to the bathroom.  
"Wh-what happened?" Lucas stuttered. Desmond had a reply to his question. "I'll tell you. This bitch blew up the fucking toilet."  
She walked back to the kitchen, leaving the two to argue.  
"Why did she blow up a toilet?" She could hear a voice.  
"Maybe because she's," The tomboy paused for a bit, "Unique."  
She liked to imagine someone else was there. The girl kept her wishes of him being there to herself. It was pretty much the only thing that kept her calm.  
Then she heard more yelling from the bathroom.  
"YOU BLEW UP THE TOILET? CUPA, YOU BLEW UP THE MOTHERFUCKING TOILET!" Lucas screamed at the girl. Cupa screamed back. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A CREEPER!"  
"OH REALLY? WELL THEN, EXPLAIN WHY YOU SAID TO YAEBI THAT YOU BLOW STUFF UP ONLY WITH TNT?"  
"INSTINCTS-"  
"GO SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS, AND EXPLAIN ME WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLOW IT UP?!"  
Desmond silently growled to herself. "Can you please, please come back from that other universe?" She whispered to the person while making sure the kitchen was alright.

* * *

It was the next day. Five in the morning to be exact.  
"Isn't this a great moment to be alive?" The brunette sighed in annoyance, opening the door. Her room had been clean. She made sure to turn off the alarm clock; The last thing she wanted was to wake up the others.  
"You can come out now." She whispered, but slapped herself soon after. "Oh yeah, they don't see you, do they. Let's go."  
The girl sneaked over to the kitchen, which was easy seeing how the others weren't easy to wake up. Most of her hair she tied, with a fringe on the front. Tying most of your hair helps when sneaking, yes, because long hair just gets in the way.  
"Alright.." She whispered to herself, setting some water on the stove and some cookies on a plate. She smirked to herself, setting up small plates for everyone and putting a few cups next to them.  
"Perfect..." The girl tip-toed outside and watched. The sky was cloudy, and she admired it. Cloudy weather was her favorite.  
She snapped out of her nostalgia after she heard a clang and a huff from the kitchen. The sound of plastic crashing against the ground was followed by a terrified gasp. The one gasping was nobody other than Cupa, the golden-haired creeper.  
"And what do you think you are doing?" Desmond sneered, closing the door with the pirouette she did often.  
"That's-That's the question I want to ask you!" Cupa retaliated, putting a plastic plate onto the counter. "Why are you awake at five in the morning? Are you having another one of your emotional moments?"  
Her sister picked up a plastic tube of honey and the spoons that Cupa knocked over then hissed back.  
"Maybe I was. You'd be having them if people behaved like you were dirt back when you were seven?"  
She proceeded to put a bag of tea into the steaming water. "Now go back to your room. I'm doing something here."  
"Yeah, like what? I set up the stove, and I set up all this, you can't act like-" Desmond cut Cupa off by pointing a gun at her head. "I set up the stove, I set up the plates, the cups, everything. Now go back to your room."  
Cupa growled then went to the bathroom as her sister hissed and went back to putting the water into the cups.  
Out of sudden, an explosion was heard from the bathroom.  
Her sister walked to the bathroom, just to see the girl shaking next to a half-destroyed toilet. She glared at Cupa as Lucas ran up to the bathroom.  
"Wh-what happened?" Lucas stuttered. Desmond had a reply to his question. "I'll tell you. This bitch blew up the fucking toilet."  
She walked back to the kitchen, leaving the two to argue.  
"Why did she blow up a toilet?" She could hear a voice.  
"Maybe because she's," The tomboy paused for a bit, "Unique."  
She liked to imagine someone else was there. The girl kept her wishes of him being there to herself. It was pretty much the only thing that kept her calm.  
Then she heard more yelling from the bathroom.  
"YOU BLEW UP THE TOILET? CUPA, YOU BLEW UP THE MOTHERFUCKING TOILET!" Lucas screamed at the girl. Cupa screamed back. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A CREEPER!"  
"OH? WELL THEN, EXPLAIN WHY YOU SAID TO YAEBI THAT YOU BLOW STUFF UP ONLY WITH TNT?"  
"INSTINCTS-"  
"GO SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS, AND EXPLAIN ME WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLOW IT UP?!"  
Desmond growled to herself. "Can you please, please come back from that other universe?" She whispered to the person while making sure the kitchen was alright. The screaming continued as Andr appeared again.  
"You know, Harper, I'm still not over that defeat!" She screamed.  
"I don't care."  
"I- What's that yelling?!" Andr asked then teleported upstairs to see a destroyed toilet and two arguing people.  
"WHO BROKE THE TOILET?!" She joined the screaming. Lucas had a response. "YOUR "FRIEND" CUPA DESTROYED IT!"  
"HOW WILL WE TAKE A SHIT NOW?"  
"I DON'T KNOW, BUY A NEW ONE?"  
The brunette glared over at the bathroom then decided to add some sugar into the tea. She left the house, and locked it twice.  
She walked towards the store in a fast pace as memories of her hometown flashed back.  
"Can't I just go shop without nostalgia?" She asked no one in particular, taking some gummies and handing a dollar to the cashier. The cashier raised an eyebrow at her as she spoke to no one. She frowned and exclaimed, "What?! A girl can't talk to herself?!" The cashier raised his hands in defense and she walked out of the store. Desmond went to a small forest where most cats were. It reminded her of the summer. She opened her phone to call her friend.  
"Hello?" The voice from the other side asked.  
"Potato."  
The girl immediately recognized her by the greeting. "Hey, can you go out?"  
"Sure."  
She walked to the building where her friend lived. Meanwhile, Andr, Cupa and Lucas were bickering around the broken toilet. Due to the girl who was pretty much in control of the entire household being absent, a fight started out. Lucas tackled Cupa to the ground. Just as he was about to throw a punch at Cupa, the door opened.  
"Ayy!" The girl greeted, throwing the newspaper onto the table. "Guys, did you hear? There's this rapist and stuff."  
"What?" Andr asked.  
"What?" Cupa screamed.  
"What?" Lucas said. "Did I stutter?" she said. "I said rapist. There's a rapist out and about. I saw it on the news when I walked by one of those TV stores. Y'know, the ones that have TV's behind display glass?" She added. "You know, I hope he gets you-" Cupa started, but was unexpectedly cut off. "Ei, not all rapists are male. Considering that you tried raping my boyfriend. You know, I think it's you, as they said that orange hair was left on the scene." The creeper girl was left wordless. "She has been acting a little 'suspicious' lately, if you know what what I mean." Said Lucas jokingly. Lucas and Desmond broke out into laughter while Andr facepalmed and Cupa hid her face in her hood. "You know, guys, you can't just assume that!" Andr defended the creeper girl. Desmond's laughter stopped. Andr thought she won, but the next thing she heard was her arguing back.  
"Of course we can." She replied, shaking her hair behind her ears. "You know, I saw her try and tackle five boys yesterday, including..." She coughed a bit before saying. "Andy."  
Andr's eyes widened. Her left eye twitched. "Excused me?" Desmond gave a snicker and said teasingly, "Hm? Me? I didn't say anything." Cupa then tried to squirm out from under Lucas wit little success. Andr grabbed the creeper girl by the hair and started slapping the hell out of her. Desmond tried not to burst out in laughter, so she bit her tongue.  
"Doesn't that... Hurt?" Lucas asked her.  
"If it's hurting, then it's working. This goes for both situations." "You-tried-to-rape-Andy!" Andr screamed at Cupa. Cupa denied it. But it was all going to show after a while, right?"  
Later on that night, she went to sleep with a frown. Andr looked over to Andy. "Stupid Yaebi... Forbidding me from hurting Cupa while that girl can..."  
Suddenly, she heard a crash and Andy's scream. Andr looked over and saw Cupa trying to take off the shirt. Yaebi ran in and spotted Cupa lying on Andy. Immediately seeing this, Andr lost it. Her eyes glowed an intense purple. She grabbed Cupa by the hood and yanked off Andy. She dragged the orange haired girl to the window and threw her out of it. Yaebi, not knowing what to do due to how shocked he was, merely stood in place with his eyes wide and his jaw wide open. Andy then got up and called Lucas, telling him to come over. He didn't tell him why but his intent was to force Lucas into making Cupa stay at his house, since it was quite obvious that she was no longer welcome in Andy's home. Lucas arrived, with the brunette on his back.  
"Cupa must stay with you, Lucas. She just tried raping me!" Andy yelled.  
"She tried raping ME too!" Lucas retorted.  
"How about we all agree to disagree and destroy her?" Desmond asked. Lucas raised a hand with just his index finger up and said, "I'm down for that." Andy facepalmed and said, "Well I'm not." He thought for half a minute and said, "How about she stays with you, but we tie bells to her or something?" Lucas frowned. "And if she takes them off?" Andy hung his head down, feeling stupid for not thinking of that. "Right..um..maybe we could like, cuff them to her? Like tie them on, put hand cuffs around them, and take off the chain?" Lucas made a "Not bad" face. "Not a bad idea.." "I'VE GOT THE CHAINS!" Desmond yelled, forcing some handcuffs onto Cupa and throwing her out of the window again. Lucas let out a short laugh/chuckle. "Well, that just happened." he said. They then heard a few sirens outside. Cupa was taken.  
"Looks like that's all sorted out..." Lucas said.  
He looked around and saw that the brunette was gone. He heard a yell from outside.  
"'Ey, dude! Over here!" She yelled from outside in a car.  
Lucas' eyes widened.


End file.
